


Captured

by Adidass (Gatsbyz_daisy)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Animals, Cute, Fox Louis, Future Fic, Hybrids, I like it, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, a bit of, forest, i am terrible at tags, idk - Freeform, its cute tho, lilo, wolf liam, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatsbyz_daisy/pseuds/Adidass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shapeshifter - creatures of fascination, a creature that was never a myth nor folklore, a creature that lived under the noses of humans for thousands of years. Well, until the incident. The incident happened in 2062 and when the world found out the truth, panic took over. The worlds government power got together to figure out a way to remove these ‘demons’ from society, putting a heft reward for anyone who brought a Shifter to them. Once the Shifter was at the hands of the government it lived its life in cages too small, and being test on until its heart stopped. Not wanting this cruel fate Shapeshifter went on the run, hiding among the forest as their animal self, causing the government to create a new tactic of extermination. The government decided on hiring hunters, hunters who captured the Shifter and brought them to the government facility.</p><p> </p><p>Liam Payne, is one shifter that made it out alive.</p><p>== Or the one where Liam is a shapeshifter who helps Louis==</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I actually made this for a short story I had to hand in for English class!...yes the teacher loved it, so thats good! Haha! I cant believe i handed this in omfg!
> 
> This is the original work if you find this anywhere else please let me know! Thank you!!
> 
> One shot that I'm thinking of continuing...? Tell me what you think of that idea?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Would love to know what you think! :D

 

Shapeshifter - creatures of fascination, a creature that was never a myth nor folklore, a creature that lived under the noses of humans for thousands of years. The myth of a shapeshifter explains that the Shifter itself is an ugly creature, a horrifying beast that feeds on human sacrifices. The creature is said to be a monster of manipulation, destroying whole villages then traveling to find a new feasting ground.

Just like it was, all a myth. Real Shifters are anything but ugly, horrifying creatures, Shapeshifters look like any other human. They definitely do not eat human sacrifices, they eat regular food like humans, with the exceptions of their animal side diet. One misconception about these ‘special human’ is that they can shift into any animal they desire, but like the myth its false. The Shifter can only change into one other form, that form being its animal self, although the Shapeshifters animal is larger and stronger than the real animal. 

Theres a lot that can’t be explained about Shifters, one is the ability to be clothed when they returned to their human form. The clothes are the same color as the animals fur, the fur color ranges just like the Shifters animal form ranges. The animals fur isn’t always the color of the humans natural hair, another mystery that was yet to be solved. 

The most baffling thing about the Shapeshifter is that literally anyone can be a Shifter, ordinary humans can give birth to a Shifter and no one knows why. The Shifter ability is in a gene and its power to change comes in at around the ages of fourteen through eighteen. Upon learning of this the Shifter just lives in hiding among the humans, who were so naive to this that the Shapeshifters were able to live unnoticed for thousands of years. 

Well, until the incident. The incident happened in 2062 and when the world found out the truth, panic took over. The worlds government power got together to figure out a way to remove these ‘demons’ from society, putting a heft reward for anyone who brought a Shifter to them. Once the Shifter was at the hands of the government it lived its life in cages too small, and being test on until its heart stopped. Not wanting this cruel fate Shapeshifter went on the run, hiding among the forest as their animal self, causing the government to create a new tactic of extermination. The government decided on hiring hunters, hunters who captured the Shifter and brought them to the government facility. Soon the numbers of Shifters dwindled dangerous low, especially when scientist found a way to track the gene in newborns, any newborn found positive for the gene was sent to the government facility for an unknown future and certain death. 

 

***

 

Liam, is one shifter that made it out alive. He discovered his ability at the age of eighteen, transforming into a [wolf](http://www.8statekate.net/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Black-Wolf-640x480-cropped.jpg) like creature, although stronger, leaner, and double the size too. The fur of his animal self was black with hints of white, white on the wolf underside as well as the wolfs paws. Liam on the other hand had brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a sincere smile.

 When Liam came to term with what he was he didn't waste a second. He fled his home and never looked back, after being on the run for months Liam found a suitable forest to call his own. Three years down the road and Liam is still hidden by the dense forest, still has brown hair, although longer and put up in a quiff. Liam still has the same brown eyes but the warmth that once flooded them was taken over by sharp and calculative eyes. his smile slowly faded through the three years, he had no use for the smile, he had to survive.

  

***

 

Liam was in his animal form, stalking towards the edge of the woods, his eyes fixated on a small fawn, its mother beside him although distracted by the new spring grass. **_Wait until the little one trails away a bit_**. Liam thought as he watched and waited for his mark. The wolf’s tail twitched in excitement as the newborn stumbled a few paces away from his protecter, putting its own guard down to taste the grass. Liam got ready to lung, his eyes not leaving the defenseless fawn.  

_Crash_.

The wolfs head snapped towards the direction of the noise, the deer and her fawn jumped in fright but stayed where they were. Liam’s eyes searched for danger, but when another crash sounded and a boy came stumbling from the woods, the wolfs head cocked in confusion.

“Ah ha,” the boy said nervously when he caught sight of the deer. The guy was wearing red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. The deer and her fawn watched the boy for a moment before dashing off and disappearing. “Oh thank god,” the boy sighed and backed away into the closest tree, sliding down until he reached the ground. The wolf snapped out of his confusion, Liam sniffed the air, his keen wolf nose picking up the familiar smell of a Shifter. The boy smelled like a human but had an animal scent as well. That was Liam’s conformation, this guy was a Shifter. Liam changed to his human self, not knowing what to do in this situation. Surprisingly enough Liam has never seen another shifter in his life, and now that there’s one in front him he has no idea what to do. 

“You’re a Shifter?” Liam asked as he walked out from behind the trees, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He left the safety of the woods and watched the boy in front of him. As he spoke the boys head whipped up to see him, his eyes filling with fear.

“Wha-“ The boy didn't even finish before taking of.

“Wow Liam, great job.” Liam muttered to himself, he shifted to the wolf and ran after the fleeing boy. He watched as the boy continued straight, Liam’s strong paws propelling him forward,catching up to the boy in seconds. Liam lunged forward at the boy, grabbing his black T-shirt in his mouth and dragging him down. The boy let out a petrified scream and tried to fight from the wolfs grip. Liam let go and turned human before grabbing the shirt again with his right hand and covering the guys mouth with his left.

 “Hey, its okay.” Liam said, “I’m gonna take my hand off your mouth, don't scream okay?” The boy stood frozen in Liam’s grip. “I’m taking that as a yes.” As Liam removed his hand from the boys mouth, the boy twisted and transformed, Liam let go of the black t shirt and stumbled back as the animal in front of him growled. “You’re a fox shifter.” The [fox](http://www.todaysphoto.org/potd/large/red-fox.jpg) in front of him was as big and lean as a cheetah. “Hey, I’m a Shifter too man, I swear, I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

The fox shifted back and the boy plopped to the ground with a tired sigh. “Freaking scared me man, thought you were a hunter.” He raked his hands over his face before looking up at Liam, “My names Louis.” 

“Nice to meet another Shifter, I’m Liam.” Liam said, holding a hand out for Louis. Louis had dirty-blonde hair falling into his face, he swept it to the side, putting it in a fringe. His eyes a clear and prominent blue.

“You’ve never seen another Shifter?” Louis took Liam’s hand and hauled himself up. Liam noted how the boy in front of him was a few inches shorter.

“Shocking right? You must be hungry, there’s a good apple tree about a mile from here, if your not tired I can show you the way. Theres a river right near it too.” 

“Seriously?” Louis seemed shocked, earning a confused look from Liam. 

“Yeah, its a mile down,” Liam started walking in the direction of the tree and river, “comin’?”

“Yeah, thanks Liam.” Louis said in excitement, jumping forward, following Liam.

“Why so surprised? Shifters gotta help each other out.” Liam said, smiling at Louis.

Louis looked down for a moment, biting his lip, “Yeah, yeah we do.”

As they walked side by side the boys talked and got to enjoy each others company, Liam learning that Louis was 21 and had been on the run for about a year now, give or take a few months. Liam told Louis about himself and the woods, the animals that lived here and the great hiding spots. 

When they reached the fruit trees and the small flowing river Louis was ecstatic, bouncing around, grabbing two apples, throwing one to Liam. The two exchanged banters, and laughs. At some point Louis jumped into the river in total glee, while this, Liam went off to find some fire wood. As dusk settled Liam returned, a handful of broken branches in his hands, Louis in the meantime was drying off, laying down on the grass, a content smile on his lips. 

“Had a good swim?” Liam asked as he dumped the sticks on the ground near Louis.

“Did you know that I haven’t swam in about, what? Five years?” 

“What? What has your life come to?” Liam joked, starting a small fire with two stones.

“That’s sick,” Louis said, sitting up and rubbing his hands in front of the fire. “How’d you learn that?” 

“When I was younger my dad took me camping almost every week. Taught me how to make a fire, how to track, climb trees, stuff like that.” Liam answered as he added more fire wood, “all those early morning wake ups paid off I suppose.”

“Your dad sounds nice,” Louis said, Liam looked up at him, Louis’ voice had a hint of sadness. Louis shook his head slowly, “do you ever think, that maybe your family would have accepted you? You being a Shifter?”

Liam never thought about it like that, he never even considered it. “I…I never thought about that actually, just ran off when I learned.”

“When did you learn?” Louis asked, bringing his knees up and wrapping his hands around himself.

“When I was eighteen, I ran off, not looking back. I’ve been here ever since.” Liam answered, sitting back as the fire crackled. “How about you? Your story?”

“Um, well…its not a pretty one thats for sure,” Louis glanced at Liam, Liam stayed silent, urging Louis to go on. “I…I was sixteen when I transformed, went into a panic really, I had no idea what to do…I was sure that my family would except me, I had a hundred percent confidence in them, cause they're your family right? So, that same night I told my family…I don’t think I will…I’ll ever get over the look of horror in my mother and sisters face. They were horrified. Thought I was a monster. My dad, oh my dad,” Louis let out a sarcastic laugh. “Oh he was the best, he exploded. He was so angry for the fact that I was a Shifter, he blamed it on my mother, like it was her fault. He threw a vase. I tried to run then, to get away, but he grabbed me. Dragged me to his car and threw me in the trunk. Just like that, as if I was nothing but a monster now, not even his son. When the car stopped, I thought, _maybe he’s just dumping me on a highway or something_ , you know? Oh but no, the trunk opened and two guys just grabbed me. He took me to the facilities, my own _dad_ took me to the Shifter torture chamber. He just stood their while they pulled me out, I thrashed and fought but couldn’t escape. I even pleaded with my dad, asked him to help me, to save me. He just stood there.”Louis took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair.“Do you know what it’s like to be thrown in a cage meant for a medium size dog? To be tested upon and tortured until everything turns black? All you could do is beg for them to stop… they never stopped. I…I don’t even know how I got out of there. One day I just got so…so angry. One of the main scientist came to get me and as he opened the cage I just, I just attacked him. Went for him and when I saw my chance ran. I hate my self for that. I could’ve helped the others, let the other Shifters out but I just ran. I was a coward. Only thought of my self. I…” Louis trailed off, his eyes fixated on the dancing flames.

“Louis I-I’m so sorry you went through that,” Liam tried, he had no idea what to say. What could he say? “You’re not a coward for running, don't think that-“

“Oh I am. I know I am, ‘shifters are supposed to help each other’, remember? You said so your self. I was a coward, who only thought about myself.” Louis said, watching Liam.

“Louis, no one can blame you for that, if i was in the same position i would a hundred percent do the same.” Liam said, going closer to Louis, who curled up on himself. “It’s okay Louis. Why don’t you get some rest eh? I’ll watch, wake you if anything happens okay?” 

“Thank you Liam,” Louis looked up at him, his eyes full of sadness and hatred, Liam didn't know if it was for the Facility or Louis’ own self. “For everything.”

 

***

 

Louis has been asleep for hours now, the fire crackled and brought light to the surrounding darkness. Liam was still wide awake, still digesting what Louis told him, angry over what happened to Louis. Louis didn't deserve that, didn't deserve that pain and-

_Snap_.

Liam looked over at Louis and then the surrounding darkness.

_Snap_.

Liam got up then, trusting his instinct, quickly taking his shirt off and extinguished the flame with it, plunging the two boys into darkness.

“Louis, Louis wake up.” Liam nudged Louis with his foot.

 Louis woke with a start, ”Liam? What happened to the f-“

“Sh,” Liam cut off. Both boys listened closely.

  _Snap_.

“Hunters,” Louis hissed quietly. 

“Run.” Liam shifted in seconds, taking off to the forest, Louis right beside him. A swoosh of air passed Liam’s right ear and he knew exactly what that was, a bullet. The wolf nipped the fox’s ear quickly, getting Louis’ attention and then both ran deeper into the woods. 

“Woohoo!” both Shifters jumped as a motorcycle appeared from the woods. **_It was a trap_** , Liam thought, **_make us believe your behind us then surprise us by being in front._** With quick movements both boys fled, getting separated. Liam pushed on, knowing he’ll find Louis some point in the night. Liam heard a sharp cry and knew it was from the fox.

“Louis?!” Liam called out, stumbling to a halt, already transformed into his human body. 

“Louis!” Liam turned around in a circle, listening for the fox. Liam heard a loud yelp, then took off in that direction. Liam saw the fox frozen, watching something in front of him with fear. “Louis snap out of it!” Liam tried, getting closer. Time seemed to slow as Liam shifted to his wolf, without thinking he ran into Louis, knocking him down and out of the way. Liam watched as a net came flying towards him, in-capturing him. The net held tight to his wolf form, metal spikes at the ends keeping it down to the ground.

“Liam!” Liam turned his head in a daze, watching as Louis ran towards him. “Why would you do that!? Are you crazy?!” Louis tried remove the net, tried to pry the metal spikes from the ground.

Liam shifted to his human form, realization hitting him like a train. He’s trapped, there’s nothing to be done. “Louis, Louis listen to me, get out of here, get-“

“I’m not leaving you Liam, I wont leave you!” Louis turned to his fox, trying to bite the net off. 

“Louis, if you stay they’ll get you too, get out of here.” Liam said harshly.

The fox only whimpering in respond.

“Get. Out. Of. Here!” Liam shifted to his wolf and lunged through the net at Louis, trying to get him to leave. The fox jumped back in fright, letting out a long whine, watching Liam as he stayed constricted in the net.

“I think we caught ’em boys!” It was an unfamiliar voice, a hunter. Liam snarled towards Louis, warning him to leave now. The fox whined lowly but slowly moved back. Liam watched as the fox took off, leaving him to his fate.

 

***

 

“How much you think he’s worth?” 

“Ten thousand at least.”

“Ten? They better not give us ten, you know, I saw one of these wolf shifter go for fifty thousand.”

“Fifty? can’t be.”

“You calling me a liar?”

Liam sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. he was locked up in a cage, a few feet from him a tent with three drunkin’ men talking about selling him to the black market. Great. 

“I’ll be back,” a man emerged from the tent, a beer bottle in his right hand and an oil lamp in his left. The man made his way to the cage that held Liam. As Liam watched him he couldn’t help but think of how familiar the man looked. “Hello Shifter.” Liam shuffled away from the man, the smell of alcohol taking over his senses, the man put the oil lamp on top of the cage. “Stupid thing,” the man slurred, Liam stayed silent. “You know. I was hunting for another Shifter, but I guess you’ll do.” The man took a swig of the beer, leaning on the cage. “Trying to catch this dumb fox shifter, hey, maybe you know him.” The man chuckled drunkly. “His names Louis.”

Liam’s eyes grew wide, he knew this man looked familiar, he looked like Louis, had the same blue eyes and the same features. He was Louis’ dad. Anger washed over Liam, a snarl escaped from his throat as he changed to his wolf form, attacking the cage bars. The man stumbled back in surprise, his feature turning dark in seconds.

“You little-“ He threw the beer bottle, glass shattered as it hit the cage. “Fucking monster,” the man mumbled, making his way back to the tent. 

“I hope you didn’t ruin our little money maker.” Another hunter said.

“Shut up.” Louis’ dad snapped.

Once again silence took over the night. The hunters slept in their tents, while Liam was huddled in the cage, all thoughts of hope gone. Liam thought about his family, wondered if they would have reacted like Louis’ did. He thought of Louis, wondered if he was okay. A little bit of Liam was relieved that Louis wasn’t in this situation, he doesn't even want to think what Louis’ dad would do if he caught Louis. Another part of him was regretting all of this, wondering how his future would be. 

 “Liam?” Liam jumped in fright at the familiar voice, searching for the source. “Liam?” 

“L-Louis?” Liam whispered in shock, his eyes falling on a moving figure. 

“Liam!” Louis ran towards him, taking hold of the cage bars.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Getting you out of here, what does it look like?” Louis was examining the lock. “Wheres the key?”

“It-it’s by the hunters tent, it’s to dangerous Louis, leave-“

“Shush Liam, I’m not leaving,” Louis quietly made his way to the tent.

“Louis, you don’t want to go in there.” Liam said sadly, knowing that if Louis did he’ll see his father.

“Yes I do,” Louis disappeared as he entered the tent. Liam bit his lip nervously, as he waited for Louis to remerge. Louis came out quietly, and Liam knew he saw his father. Louis crouched down towards the cage lock, sticking a thin key into it. There was a small click and then the door opened. 

“Oh my god.” Liam whispered as he crawled out, knocking the oil lamp by mistake. “Louis, thank you, I can’t believe you came back.”

“I wasn't going to leave you behind,” Louis said with a smile, once Liam was out and free he tackled Louis in a hug. Louis nudged Liam playfully, “the big bad wolf getting all soft on me? Come on, lets get out of here.” 

 As the two walked away, the fire from the oil lamp slowly traveled, making its way to the nearest objects. The fire caught on to the tent, weak at first but growing stronger as it traveled threw the tent, consuming everything it touches. The hunters screams soon disturbed the midnight silence, the fire dancing onto and around their bodies. 

Both boys turned when they heard the screams, shocked to see the flames taking over the camp grounds. Then from the midst of the fire a unrecognizable, burned body stumbled out. Fire still danced on this man, taking him down as he collapsed.

“Louis, son, help me.” It was Louis’ dad, he had a hand outstretched towards Louis. “Help me son, please.”

“Like you helped me?” Louis growled back, watching the man in front of him with disgust. “See how it feels, begging for help but receiving none.” Louis grabbed Liam’s arm and pulled him away. Leave the camp grounds and everything near to burn.

 

***

 

Three years down the road, and the two boys were inseparable, they became a pack on that one night and now they weren’t the only two in the pack. Since that night both decided to go out into the human world, to search and help other Shifters. Some shifters they helped wanted to stay alone while others were ecstatic when they found out they could join their pack. Three years now and the pack had twelve members, ranging in age, the oldest twenty-four and youngest seventeen. They all had the same dream which pushed them forward even when days were hard. They all dreamed of freedom and living with out fear, they were determined to make this dream possible. They met some amazing humans too, humans who accepted them and even helped them when they need it. They know their dreams may never come true but with their make-shift family they could get through it, Together.

 

 

 


End file.
